wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/XIV
Tylko kilka dni młodzi panowie zabawili w Olszynie. Krzysztof wyrywał się do swoich Stokłosów, folwarku odległego o dobre pięć wiorst od Olszyny. Aczkolwiek nieźle mu było w domu rodzicielskim, pragnął przecież pochwalić się przed Rafałem swą własną chudobą i uwolnić go od dosyć ceremonialnego życia we dworze. Pojechali nareszcie. Folwark leżał w lasach, między dwoma płaskowzgórzami, a w dolinie niewielkiej rzeczki wpadającej do Wisłoki. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie coś piękniejszego nad owe lasy. Każdy parów napełniony był ostępami buków, dębów, brzóz, grabów, klonów. Każdy pagórek był pięknym parkiem. Teraz, na jesieni, owe wzgórza i wąwozy płonęły od żółtej i rdzawej barwy. Jadącemu tamtędy pierwszy raz serce biło ze wzruszenia. Zdawało się, że płomienie i dymy kłębią się, buchają z tych wyniosłości i rozdołów. W głębi kryły się zimne polanki, tym zieleńsze, im bardziej płomienistą była barwa zwisających liści. Sam dwór w Stokłosach stał w lesie, między sosnami, na wysokim brzegu rzeki. Dach jego był już mocno zmurszały, wielokroć reparowany świeżym gontem; a mocni tu i owdzie wygięty. Modrzewiowe ściany zasuwały się w ziemię. Dookoła rozsiadał się ogród, przechodzący w las. Tuż za oknami kwitły, podobnie jak obok chłopskich chałup, wysokie malwy, żółte albo brunatne georginie, jasne nagietki i ogniste krzaki nasturcji. Gdy bryczka zatrzymała się przed gankiem, na spotkanie przybywających wyszedł jegomość średniego wzrostu, zawiędły, w wieku, który trudno by było określić, gdyż mógł wahać się między czterdziestym a sześćdziesiątym rokiem życia. Twarz miał smagłą, ciemną. Gęste jego włosy związane były staromodnie, z niemiecka, w tyle głowy. Wystający, cienki nos sterczał nad ustami tak wąskimi, że stanowiły niemal linijkę. Podobnie oczy znać było jakoby dwie szpary pod czarnymi i grubymi brwiami. Jegomość ów miał na sobie dosyć dziwaczne ubranie, bo żakiet, niegdyś wykwintny, krojem francuskim, z jedwabnymi wyłogami i kamizelką, a na nogach grube buty z cholewami do kolan, dobrze łojem smarowane dla uchronienia stóp od wilgoci. Zamiast żabotu, niezbędnego .przy francuskim surducie, miał szalik wełniany, obwiązujący kołnierz koszuli najzupełniej sarmackiego kroju. — Upadam do nóg pana hrabiego!... — wołał schodząc ze stopni ganku bez zbytniego pośpiechu. — Nareszcie pan hrabia raczył sobie przypomnieć dziedzinę swoją... cha, cha!... Pewny już byłem, że pan... — Hrabia... — dorzucił Cedro. — Że pan... cha, cha! — nigdy do nas nie zjedzie. Było rzeczą oczywistą, że podkreślał owe tytuły i że z nich właśnie śmiał się tak wesoło. Ku zdumieniu Rafała Krzysztof począł śmiać się również, choć nieszczerze i z przykrością. — Witam i ja pana posła, dobrodzieja mojego, mentora... Jakże cenne zdrowie?... — krzyczał wyskakując z bryczki. — Pan hrabia łaskawość swoją roztaczać raczy jako to słońce. Miło mi jest ogrzać się w promieniach łaski. — Pan poseł siwiejesz nie na żarty... — Z trosków o dobro pańskie... cha, cha!... Ośmielę się zapytać nawzajem o zdrowie... choć to od jednego rzutu oka widać, że tyjemy na niemieckim chlebie... — Czy być może? — Prawdę mówię. Zupełny butrym! — Cha, cha!... — śmiał się Krzysztof stając naprzeciwko i biorąc się pod boki. — Jakże się cieszę! — Pozwoli pan poseł dobrodziej, że mu przedstawię przyjaciela a najbliższego socjusza od serca, kolegę z lat szkolnych, i że poproszę dla niego o gościnę w Stokłosach. Jest to imć pan Rafał Olbromski. Rafałku — imć pan Szczepan Nekanda Trepka, ci-devant posiadacz wielkiej fortuny, którą na polityczne interesa przefacjendował, prawie poseł na Sejm Wielki, peregrynant, wolterianista, encyklopedyk, tudzież szyderca z rzeczy, że się tak wyrażę... — Cieszę się mocno z poznania przyjaciela pana hrabiego i służby moje pokorne polecam. Zarazem muszę zaprzeczyć nadawanej godności: nigdy w izbie poselskiej nie byłem. — Ale mogłeś być. Był wybrany... Ale uważasz, upór, coś tego... cyrkumstancje... — Zbyt wysoka godność jak na chudopacholski rozumek. Nec sutor... A co do uporu, to może i prawda. Twarde łby i karki rodziła nasza ziemia lubelska. Proszę pokornie do pokojów... Weszli do izb wybielonych wapnem, o małych oknach i wielkich belkach podtrzymujących powałę. Stare, drewniane sprzęty, bardzo dawne karła, stoły, ławy i szafy były w porządku utrzymane. Krzysztof Cedro zrzucił płaszcz z ramion i objął Trepkę serdecznie a czule. Śmieli się obadwaj do rozpuku, leżąc w ramionach. Długo też pan hrabia myśli zabawić w tej dziurze? — O, długo, stary adherencie diabłów, bardzo długo! Włazimy ci na kark obadwaj oto z Rafciem. Będziemy gospodarowali. Bierzemy się do roli. — Pan hrabia także! — Sądzisz może, Szczepanku, że tylko ty masz prawo do gospodarki na roli dlatego właśnie, żeś swoją lekkomyślnie puścił z dymem? — E, cóż tam moje sądy. Oto przyjaciel pana hrabiego mógłby w istocie myśleć, żem wielką jakowąś fortunę diabłom przyniósł w ofierze. Bynajmniej! Mierna to była, pośrednia fortunka szlachecka. Fenomena klimatyczne tudzież inne zmniejszyły jej okrągłość, a ostatecznie lubelski upór popchnął wyż wzmiankowaną Wólkę z przyległościami nad nieprzyjemną rzekę Kocytus. Dziś nie masz dla mnie nic z niej innego okrom pragnienia, ażeby teraźniejszy właściciel udławił się jej dochodami. Oto wszystko. — Nie wszystko. Opowiedz historycznie. — Treść niewarta formy. Chyba na rozkaz hrabiowski. Byłem właśnie w stadium peregrynacji po obcych krajach, kiedy z mego dziedzictwa zostało jeno pewne quantum druków, traktujących o uzdrowieniu tego, co już było na dobre strupieszało w grobie. Wówczas ten oto tutaj przytomny rodak, imć pan Krzysztof Cedro spotkawszy mię w ciężkiej opresji na ryngach wiedeńskich, zaprosił po sąsiedzku. Chodź, prawi, stary włóczykiju, na rezydenta do Stokłosów... Poszedłem volens nolens. Co większa, fornalów posłał aż do Wólki i ze starego lamusa zabrane kazał przywieźć dwa półkoszki druków oraz skryptów do tego oto Tusculum. Słyszane rzeczy. Przybywszy ja zaś personaliter, aby pożegnać paterna rura, i zapłakawszy... — Tyś zapłakał, szyderco!... — A obaczywszy siedzącego w pradziadowskim gnieździe szczygiełka udałem się za książkami i razem z nimi znalazłem gościnę... — Żebyż to gościnę! Zaczął się tu, Rafałku, rządzić jak szara gęś! Włada majątkiem, wtrąca się w interesa całego dominium, rachuje nas jak fiskus, akcydensa wydziela jak skąpy dziadzio. Toż z Wiednia musiałem go zasypywać słodkimi listami, żeby mi przysłał choć parę czeskich na makagigi. Pędza nam mandatariuszów tak dalece, że ani jeden wytrwać przy nim nie może... — Przesada! — W sztuce ekscytowania pejzanów przeciwko zwierzchności gruntowej przeszedł samych urzędników krajzamtu. Chaty im buduje z pałacowatymi oknami, felczerów sprowadza, gdy się w karczmie pokrwawią, dni na pańskim zmniejszył usque ad absurdum... Trepka cmokał ustami. — Ale co najzabawniejsza... cha, cha!... szkołę umyślił wybudować tu w Stokłosach. Sam powiedz, Rafałku, mogęż pozwolić na takie marnowanie mienia? Sam ja tu teraz popatrzę na twoje sprawki! — Naprzód trza było waści same sprawki obaczyć we wzorze. Ale tego w Wiedniu nie znajdzie. — A gdzież to trza jeździć, żeby obaczyć? Do Paryża? — Nie, na honor, tylko do Puław, do Włostowic, do Pożoga, do Końskowoli, Celejowa... cha, cha!... — śmiał się Trepka. — Cóż bym zobaczył w owej Końskowoli? — Wielką kulturę. Jak mamę kocham! Wielką polską kulturę... Warsztat pracy dawno już rozpoczęty, a sprawki dokonane. No, ale po temu trza być wielkim panem... Mały panek polski szuka, czego nie zgubił, po całym świecie, a jeśli co znajdzie, to... — Tytuł hrabiowski... — rzekł Cedro do Rafała. — A waszmość również z Wiednia zstępujesz w te powiaty? zapytał Rafała. — Nie, on nie z Wiednia, tylko z Warszawy. — Reprezentanci dwu stolic na mnie jednego. Eheu me miserum! A jakże też pan hrabia myśli brać się do roli, jeśli spytać wolno? — Rękami, chudopachołku, rękami i nogami. — Nowe jakieś podrygi mody wiedeńskiej? — Niech sobie będzie... — Pewnie jaki Thurn-Taxis zakopał się w swoich folwarkach i teraz moda runęła na młodzież. — Jakbyś wiedział. Powinieneś chodzić po odpustach i zbierać cwancygiery za prorokowanie. — Kiedyż znowu z powrotem do naddunajskiej stolicy? — Nic nie wiadomo. Aj, Nekando, Nekando! żebyś ty wiedział... — Do diaska!... Cóż takiego? — Żebyś ty wiedział, jak ja jestem znudzony... Powiedz no mi, braliście też już psy w pole? — Tędy go wiedli!... — Mówże! — Brać się brało. — Lotkę? — Była Lotka, był i Doskocz. — Któż jeździł? — Ja, nie chwalący się, i Grzesik. — Powiedzże, na czymże ty jeździłeś? — Na karym. — Mój koń kochany! Chodzi?! — Chodzić chodzi! — A czy ja z moimi ślepiami nie zwalę się z niego pierwszego dnia? — Koń uważny, mądry... Reszta zależy od jeźdźca. — A w której też stronie zakładaliście? — Od Jałowcowego Smugu ku Bielom. — Paradne pole! Rafciu, będziemy szaleć co się nazywa! Powiesz mi, co myślisz o moich chartach... — Charty! — zapalił się Trepka, aż mu oczka zabłysły — charty lekkie jak upiory! — No, mości panie pośle, cóż tam teraz badasz, studiujesz? Powiedz prawdę. — Pan hrabia przybywasz z jednej ze stolic świata i mnie, chudeusza, wypytujesz o nowiny? Toż ja winien bym dowiadywać się czegoś nowego! — Wiesz dobrze o mnie, że nie jestem szczurem książkowym, więc czego się ze mną droczysz! Jeżeli chcesz nowin, to ci o jednej wspomnę: przywiozłem ci w darze taki sztucer dziwerowany, jakiego jeszcze twoje oko nie oglądało na tym padole. Teraz na ciebie kolej: mów, co czytasz? — Sztucer... — szepnął Trepka przymrużając oko -to mogłoby być ciekawe. Ale gdzież on jest?... niech go obejrzy moje oko na tym padole! Co do mnie, to czytam sobie na przemiany... Raz odczytuję jakiś rozdziałek z Miasta mistycznego Marii Agreda a Jesu, to znowu dla odmiany jakieś kazańko księdza Łuskiny... Oto i wszystko. — Ty wolterianisto! czytujesz księdza Łuskinę... Kto by cię nie znał, toby cię kupił. Toż lada dzień diabeł cię porwie w nocy i tylko kałuża mazi w tym dworzyszczu po tobie zostanie. — Pan hrabia żartuje sobie nieprzystojnie. — Skończ no, proszę cię, z tym hrabią!.. — Albowiem? — Trepka! Żebym ja ci kości nie nadwerężył... — Może tedy można pana tytułować przynajmniej szwabskim, niemieckim, austriackim hrabią, bo jakże tak bez niczego?... Nie przystoi szlachetce na dwu wioskach w Zachodniej Galicyjej być bez tytułu, a cóż dopiero dziedzicowi tylu kluczów!... — Nie jestem ani niemieckim, ani żadnym innym! Nie jestem wcale hrabią! — zawołał rumieniąc się dziewiczo. — Wiesz sam dobrze, że to ojciec mój życzył sobie tego tytułu, no więc, przyznasz... musiałem... Ma, czego pragnął. Trepka spuścił głowę i spode łba świdrował Krzysztofa ironicznymi spojrzeniami. Ostra drwina czaiła się w jego wargach zaciśniętych, jakby na zamki zawartych. — Cóż tak patrzysz? — krzyknął Cedro. — Patrzę i tyle. — Nie radzę zbyt długo! — Postanawiam i ja kupić sobie tytuł austriacki. Cóż u diaska! Przecież to wiadoma rzecz, że Trepkowie Nekandy, Toporezyki z Grzegorzewic, ba! ba! Najstarsze w Polszcze nazwisko: za Lechów byli wojewodami! — Może nie wiesz, Rafał, że Rzepicha była Trepczanka z domu? — A właśnie! — Oni także świętego Stanisława ze Śmiałym królem zasiekli. — Kłamstwo! — I stąd wszyscy są wolteriany... Cóż tak patrzysz? — Patrzę, którędy z waści niemiecki rozum wylezie. — Myślisz, szlachciuro, że dam ci się zjeść w kaszy... Śni ci się, że będę tańczył, jak mi zagrasz. Wezmę ja się teraz do ciebie, Szczepanku! — Może i to być. — Zacznę ja cię edukować w polityce. — Wszystko, okrom polityki. Nie bawię się. Teraz dopiero widzę, żem do polityki od urodzenia był dureń. Nie mam ucha do tej melodii. Sadzić ziemniaki, orać, żąć, konie leczyć, a nawet owce — oto moja dziedzina. — Wcale nie przeczę. A po co się do moich spraw wtrącasz! Ja politykuję... — A no, wyznaję, nie wiedziałem. — Musimy, uważasz, żyć. Rozumiesz? — Rozumiem. — Samym sadzeniem i kopaniem ziemniaków nie wyżyjesz. — I to rozumiem. — Gdybyśmy się wszyscy zamknęli w borach, w polach, schowali między kupy nawozu i sterty żyta, tobyśmy do reszty zmarnieli. — Racja! Powinniśmy leźć do Niemców. — A tak! Tyś sam nie łaził? Nie włóczyłeś się po Francji, po Włoszech, po Niemczech? — Jam się włóczył z rozkazu, starszych, jam żebrał. I nie przypominaj mi waść dróg moich, do wszystkich diabłów! Nędza, wywłóczenie gałganów, dziur i skamłanie — bodaj to!... — Ja... — mówił Cedro przez ściśnięte zęby — nie żebrzę i nie bawię się z własnej woli. Ojcowski rozkaz jest dla mnie najwyższą świętością. To wszakże jest moja myśl, że musimy poznawać świat, rozumieć europejskie życie. Powinniśmy iść do Niemców! Właśnie do nich, do ich domu, przypatrywać się ich żywotowi, poznawać ich siłę. Jakże inaczej odwrócić ciosy? Trzeba zawiązywać stosunki, aby je wyzyskać. Gdybyś wiedział, ile razy ja nędzny przydałem się... Nie dla chwalby mówię, ale wyznaję jak bratu, żebyś wiedział. Palce nieraz do krwi gryzłem czekając w poczekalniach, składając wizyty, jeżdżąc, chodząc, wyczekując, prosząc... Twarz Trepki była dziwacznie wykrzywiona. Śmiał się szyderczo. — Bynajmniej mi waszmości nie żal... — cedził zmrużywszy oczy. — Wcale to jest zbyteczna fatyga. — Zbyteczna fatyga! — Owo zgoła. — Tak... — przedrzeźniał go Krzysztof, szybko chodząc po pokoju. — Zamknąć się we dworze, zatarasować gumno i niech się wali! Alboż to moja rzecz?... nie przy mnie się zaczęło i nie za mnie się skończy! — A żebyś waszmość wiedział, że szydząc sobie lekce, prawdy samej dotykasz. Tyłem się odwrócić i swoje robić — oto wszystko. Żadnych a żadnych podłażeń i tych tam łagodzeń. Pyszneś słowo powiedział: nie przy nas się zaczęło i nie za nas się skończy! Nie tak to łatwo zmiamlać, jak się byle atutowi wydaje. A odrobić! Ba! Miazga dopiero... Sama jeszcze nowina, nie tknięta sochą. Życia mało, żeby ją w tylej cząsteczce przeorać, a waść swój czas, siłę, duszę i rozum tracisz na wysiadywanie w antyszambrach. Starczy honoru na wyrabianie za pieniądze cudzoziemskiego tytułu, ale go nie ma na tyle, żeby w sobie zbudzić dumę. — Jeżeli możesz powiedzieć, że ja tylko tego... — Jeszczem nie powiedział, że tylko... Ale ja znam naturę ludzką. Ta natura — to jest szelma co się zowie. Wiem po sobie, a i napatrzyłem się świata. Widziałem duchy czyste, jak przemieniały się w glinę podłą, którą rzekomo gardziły. Środek w przeciągu niewielu lat staje się celem, osobliwie pod miękką dłonią podwiki. — Aha, już swoje! — A swoje... Bo zawsze, ilekroć waszmość wracasz znad modrego Dunaju, patrzę z abominacją, czy nie jadą za tobą niemieckie bety i kołyski. — Ech, Rokito! nie będę z tobą rozmawiał. Rafał, chodź no, pokażę ci skrytkę tego szczura. — Cóż znowu! — Tak, odkryję cię w całej nagości. To mówiąc młody Cedro otworzył drzwi do sąsiedniej stancji i ukazał ją Rafałowi. Pokój ten dawno, widać, nie był bielony, bo nagie, jędrne, brunatne belki z modrzewia gęsto przeglądały spod wapna. Cała ściana w głębi zastawiona była ogromnymi półkami najprostszej, ciesielskiej roboty, a na nich bez ładu i porządku stały i leżały książczyska. Stosy pism i bibulastych gazet piętrzyły się na szerokim stole pośrodku izby. Tu i owdzie wisiały na ścianach mapy, stare sztychy i karykatury. W ciemnym kącie stało sosnowe łóżko z lichą pościelą, a nad nim wisiała broń: pistolety, sztucery, dwururka i przybory myśliwskie. — Tu siedzi i knuje swoje przemierzłe myśli. — O chorobie pyska i racic, o księgosuszu i kołowaciźnie... — odciął się Trepka. Rafała na widok tych książek ogarnął nieprzełamany wstręt, właściwy jego naturze od pewnego czasu. Uczuł duszenie jak we śnie. Trepka, bystry spostrzegacz, nie dopuścił, żeby to uczucie rozwinęło się w gościu. Zajął się nim ze starannością człowieka zdrowego, który baczy na wszystko, a nerwy swoje trzyma na wodzy. Zaczął pokazywać fuzję i rzemienie, żeby odwrócić uwagę obecnych od książek, tak niemiłych szlacheckiemu oku. — Więc o samych jeno zołzach i zawłokach traktują te wszystkie bibuły? — czepiał się jeszcze Krzysztof. — A nie, owszem — i o motylicę zawadzają... — Polityki ani za szeląg? — Za szeląg może by i kupił, ale sam sprzedający nie radzi tentować o towar tak nędzny. — Tak-że się to zraził, przez tyle lat oną nędzą się bawiąc? — Prawdziwie... Politycy, przewidywacze, znawcy! Jedno pole należycie zorane, jeden rów z loiką wybrany, żeby przerznął i wygoił sapowatą od wieków niwę, więcej mi znaczy niż sto broszur o rządzeniu narodem. — Zaślepienie! Sto razy powtarzam: zaślepienie! — krzyczał Cedro zbliżając twarz aż do twarzy przyjaciela i wlepiając w niego krótkowzroczne oczy. — Nie! Wiem, co mówię. — Nie wiesz! Nie znasz Niemców! To jest nie naród, ale wprost zakon straszliwy, zorganizowany mądrze i bezwstydnie do wytępienia takich oto jak my rolników i marzących na jawie. Nad Łabą, nad Wełtawą! Słuchaj!... — Widziałem toto wszystko. Drwię ja sobie z Niemca, dopóki siedzę na roli, na swojej czy na cudzej. I cóż poradzi, choćbyś sto razy podpatrzył ich zakonne statuta, jeśli sam swoich nie tworzysz? Czy myślisz, że słowiańska nasza dusza przeistoczy się w duszę niemiecką od patrzenia i nauki? Nigdy! Jesteśmy inni, odmienni. Ty traf w to, co jest twoją naturą i twoją siłą, w rolniczą potęgę, którą bezużytecznie trzymasz w ręku. Jeśli potrafisz wydobyć z niej wszystkie zasoby, to cały zakon niemiecki na tobie jednym zęby sobie wyłamie. — Nie wiem, co mi ty mówisz. Ja się duszę z rozpaczy widząc, co się dzieje, czując w rozmowach pomysły zagłady, wytępienia. On ze mną politycznie mówi, grzecznie się bawi, a zarazem sondę zapuszcza... — Wytępienia! — śmiał się Trepka — zagłady... Mnie tu kto zgładzi, mnie wytępi w Stokłosach? A no, owszem, niechże przychodzi ze swoim planem i zamysłem. Chłopów, których ja pracować, żyć, myśleć nauczę... — rzekł chwytając Cedrę za rękę. — Otóż ja ci mówię, że się łudzisz okropnie! Jam zajrzał w duszę ich, głupca udając podszedłem ich skrytości. Wśród szelestu jedwabiów w salonach, wśród koronkowych balów śledziłem ich zamysły. Ludzie ci nie cofną się przed niczym. Czy wiesz? — krzyknął blady i przerażony. — Ci ludzie mogą to sprawić, że ci oto twoi chłopi podejdą w nocy pod dom, wywleką cię z łóżka i łeb ci utną toporem!... Ich polityka tak daleko sięga... Trepka śmiał się wesoło. Kategoria:Popioły